projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Phillipson
The Division of Phillipson is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 1986 and was first contested at the inaugural federal election. It is named after George Phillipson, the first Premier of the Province of Craftia (1945–1947). The division covers a large area of the Jebsten Peninsula (mainly the eastern interior). The sitting member, since the 2064 federal election, is Kate Ralston, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History While Phillipson has remained a large rural electorate since its creation, it has slowly moved east due to population growth towards the Notchropolis end of the seat. Although created as a fairly safe left-wing seat, it is now regarded as a marginal Conservative seat. The Conservatives, United, the Liberals and the Reform Party have all won the seat semi-recently, making it a unique four-way marginal seat. Members } | Walton Fanning | Liberty | 1987–1995 |- | 2 | | J.J. McRae | United | 1995–2005 |- | 3 | | Hugh Bradfield | Conservative | 2005–2013 |- | 4 | | Jim McIntyre | National | 2013–2014 |- | 5 | | Ohjin Pelosadu | Reform | 2014–2016 |- | rowspan="2"|6 | | rowspan="2"|Reggie Stuart | Reform | 2016–2019 |- | | Independent | 2019 |- | (5) | | Ohjin Pelosadu | United | 2019–2026 |- | 7 | | Charlie McMahon | United | 2026–2034 |- | 8 | | Zahab Wibowus | Liberal | 2034–2040 |- | 9 | | Annalise Hai | Liberal | 2040–2043 |- | 10 | | Tim Nexus | Conservative | 2043–2046 |- | 11 | | Amanda Dayton | Liberal | 2046–2049 |- | 12 | | Ted Zimmerman | Conservative | 2049–2058 |- | 13 | | Kevin Bao | Reform | 2058–2064 |- | 14 | | Kate Ralston | Conservative | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Kate Ralston | align="right"|38,682 | align="right"|41.29 | align="right"|–4.71 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Danni Marsh | align="right"|20,854 | align="right"|22.26 | align="right"|+1.58 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Jonathan Yi | align="right"|13,425 | align="right"|14.33 | align="right"|+1.92 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|April Hemingway | align="right"|10,877 | align="right"|11.61 | align="right"|–2.46 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Mick Doddle | align="right"|6,033 | align="right"|6.44 | align="right"|+3.17 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Frances Florey | align="right"|2,117 | align="right"|2.26 | align="right"|–1.80 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Shanshi Hai | align="right"|1,096 | align="right"|1.17 | align="right"|+0.02 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|John Crock | align="right"|600 | align="right"|0.64 | align="right"|+0.64 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93,684 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.20 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.47 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2,694 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2.80 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.47 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96,378 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91.95 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.60 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Kate Ralston | align="right"|51,732 | align="right"|55.22 | align="right"|–3.45 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Danni Marsh | align="right"|41,952 | align="right"|44.78 | align="right"|+3.45 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–3.45 ! |}